Digimon: The Forest of Delusion
by Digidynasty
Summary: The digidestined must face their own worst fear.
1. Default Chapter Title

Digimon:  
The Forest of Delusion  
  
The eight digidestined had been walking through what seemed to be yet another uncrossable desert all day and decided to take another break.   
"Why do we always have to do so much walking? Hasn't the digiworld ever heard of buses or trolleys?" Complained Mimi yet again. "I can't take all this heat and it's drying out my hair. "  
"Mimi do you really want us to run into another trolley." Asked Tai. "Or don't you remember what happened to us last time?"  
"Yah, I'm not all that anxious to get wrapped up by another digital monster," Matt said. He shivered at the memory. "My lungs are still recovering from being squeezed by Seadramon's tail."  
"Well, it would be a lot nicer than walking all the time."Mimi said, still not convinced.  
Tai was looking through his mini telescope, "Just hold on a little longer." So far all they had found was dirt and cacti.   
But we have to find something soon, don't we? Tai thought.  
No matter where we go we'll run into trouble. Joe thought.  
I'll need a lot of moisturizing shampoo treatment to fix my hair after this. Not to mention my skin. Thought Mimi.  
Matt was standing over his little bother T.K. trying to give him some shade when he looked into distance and saw a small slit of green coloring on the horizon. "Hey Tai! Point your telescope over in that direction." He said as he was pointing at what he thought he saw.  
"Huh? Where? Oh, If your right, Matt, then I see a forest," Tai turned to face the others. "Let's go and find some shade."  
"I'm for that." Sora said.  
"Anymore of this heat and my laptop is going to melt."Izzy said.  
"Do you really think it could do that?" T.K. asked.  
"Anything's possible in the digiworld." Tentomon replied.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
The kids walked to the forest but little did thay know thay were being watched. A creature with crimson skin, horns, two rows of small sharp teeth and deep, black eyes.  
"They have entered the forest, my Lord, shall I deploy my troops?" A voice from the shadows said.  
"Ah, Shadowmon you have returned. Yes, your troops will bring the children into my world and my spell will do the rest. For I am Imaginamon. I use my magic to cover reality with my dreams. These children will feel my wrath and their own fear will be their undoing."  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"Oh, loyal minions." Called out Shadowmon.   
"My lord." The voices called back.  
"My Darkmon, you are never seen but your always there. Your fierce Invisible Claw attack tears your victims to pieces. I call upon you now to go and draw the digidestined into our Lord and Master's dark realm."  
"It shall be done as you say." They replied. With that they vanished.  
**********************************************************************************   
  
"Wow, this place is really beautiful." Kari said in awe as she looked around her. The forest was more like an oasis. Complete with lush, tropical plants, rivers, and small waterfalls.  
"We have to careful, Kari, the more beautiful, the more seductive it can be. Remember your in the digiworld now." Warned Kari's digimon, Gatomon. "We must keep our eyes open."  
They came upon a waterfall, The biggest one yet. The water seemed to be calling them.   
"Hey! Anyone for a swim?" Called out Tai.  
"I'm in." Chimed Matt.  
"Yah, we're in too." Said Izzy and T.K. in unison.  
"I think Mimi, Kari, and I will stay on the shore and just soak our feet." Said Sora.  
"Ok, suit yourself." Tai said and with that he ditched his top, shoes, and socks, and jumped into the water. Matt, T.K., and Izzy followed suit. Joe stayed on the shore. All the digimon went into the water, all except Gabumon, still afraid his fur would stink if it got wet. The guys played games trying to pull the girls into the water or splash them. After about an hour, they all got out, dried off and began to bath in the sun. ( Well, what little sun shone through the trees that is. )  
"Anyone got the feeling we're being watched?" Asked Sora.  
"Your just imagining it." But as Tai said that something caught his eye. "Huh? What was that?"  
"I didn't seeanything." Kari said looking around.  
"Hey, Gomamon, do you think there could be somekind of wild animals in this forest?"  
"Sure, I guess so." His sea friend replied.  
Then something caught Mimi's eye. "Ah! I saw it."  
"What did it look like?" T.K. asked.  
"It's like a shadow moving." She said.  
Out of the shadows came the Darkmon. They attacked the digidestined and digimon. The Digimon were restrained while the digidestined were held down against the ground. Tai tried to get up and hit whatever had attacked him but couldn't see anything. Before he knew what was happening he felt something sharp puncture the back of his neck. Before he went out he saw all the rest of the children and digimon lying limp on the forest floor. Then he saw his sister, unmoving. "Kari." But everything went black.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"It is done my Lord." Said Shadowmon.  
"Good. Now my spell can take effect and it will mean the end to the digidestined.  
I will use my power  
to suck them in  
to a world of nightmares  
from their minds within  
Ha Ha Ha. I will rule the digital world and now nothing and no one will stand in my way."  
**********************************************************************************  
  
When Tai woke up he wasn't sure where he was. He looked around and found Agumon lying next to him. "Agumon get up."  
Agumon stirred, opened his eyes and slowly sat up. "Where are we Tai?"  
Tai looked around, "I don't know, pal, but I don't like it." Then he saw it. It was the upside down pyramid where he had fought Etemon. "Agumon! We're back at the pyramid. No! No! That can't be!"  
"What is it Tai?" But then Agumon saw it. His mouth opened in awe.   
"That's impossible. It's all the evil digimon we've fought in the past! See there's Evil Leomon, Devimon, Kokatrimon, Tyrannamon, Etemon, and an army of Gazimon and Bakemon."  
As he looked at this, his friends appeared next to him.   
"Well, Tai, what are we going to do?" Asked Sora. She looked rather impatient and had her arms folded with her foot taking.  
"We digivolve a..and..and attack." Tai wasn't really sure what to do.  
"You do have a plan don't you?" Izzy said. The army had spotted the children and began advancing.  
"Well, if he doesn't. I could always take charge and find a way. I definitely don't think Tai can." Matt said.  
"What's going to happen Tai? What are we going to do?" Said T.K.  
Tai looked down at T.K. The little boy was scared but trying not to show it.  
"We ca..can do it." Tai said trying to reassure the young child.   
"Oh great. Our fearless leader doesn't know what to do and were facing dozens of digimon at one time. We're doomed." Complained Joe.  
The army was getting close now. Tyrannamon's fireballs were being fired but missing their mark.  
"Tai do something!" Yelled Mimi.  
"Help Us!" Yelled Kari.  
What am I going to do? Their looking to me for a leader. I'm no leader.  
*********************************************************************************  
Matt awoke in his own bed. He still felt groggy but ok. He looked next to him and saw Gabumon awake and looking around. "We're back, Gabumon. We're back at my house in the real world." He could hear yelling outside his bedroom door and got up to peak out the door.  
"What's all that noise?" Gabumon asked.  
Matt looked and saw his parents yelling at each other.  
"I can't take this anymore. It's over! Now leave.!" His mother yelled.  
"Fine, but I'm taking Matt with me." His father ylled back. His father started going towards the door.  
This is the past. This can't be the here and now. I can't relive this!  
His father opened the door and grabbed Matt by the arm and pulled him into living room. T.K. was in his mothers arms crying and trying to reach for Matt. "Matt, help!"  
"T.K.!" Matt tried to get free but couldn't. "Gabumon! Help!" Gabumon grabbed Matt's hand and broke it free but Matt's dad just keeped going and slammed the door behind him. All he could do is roll into the fetile position and cry.   
"Oh stop crying it's all your fault anyway." His mother said.  
"Yah, Matt, if it weren't for you mom and dad would still be together." T.K. accused.  
It is all my fault. All the pain I'm putting my family through.  
"It is all my fault. My mom and dad breaking up was all my fault, my brother's pain is my responsibility."  
"Matt you can't take all the blame. You couldn't have changed anything." Gabumon said.  
"How can you be so sure. If I was never born maybe at least my brother would have grown up in a normal family." All of a sudden the scenery changed and he was back at the trolley and Seadramon was attacking again. "It's Seadramon! Gabumon digivolve!"  
"I can't. Nothing's happening."  
"It's all your fault Matt! Some friend you are." Tai yelled at from next to him.  
"What have you done. Aren't friends supposed to be there for you when you need them?" Sora said.  
I'm no friend to anyone. Not to my mom, my dad, my brother, or anyone else for that matter.  
"I'm no good to anyone." Matt said.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Sora was walking after waking up and she was home too. She found Biyomon next to her and saw her mother in the distance. "Mom! It's me!"  
Her mother turned but no recognition of Sora was apparent on her face. "Who are you?"  
"It's me your loving daughter." Sora said. She was a little bit confused.  
Why doesn't my mom recognize me?  
"Your not my daughter. You don't do what I say and you have no love in your heart."  
Sora was at a lose for words. Was her mother right.  
"She's right. Isn't she, Biyomon?" Sora asked her digimon friend.  
"No, not at all Sora. Your a kind, loving girl. I don't know what's going but I don't like it." Biyomon looked around.  
"I don't know. Everything she said somehow rings true. I don't have any love in my heart." Sora looked up at the sky hoping to find an answer.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Joe woke and found himself with Gomamon at the Odaiba Hospital. His dad and brother were with a patient. "Joe, come over." His dad asked. "Lend me a hand."His father had started an operation.  
"No, that's ok. I'm fine where I am." Joe replied. Not wanting to get near all the blood and guts.  
"What's wrong, son. Don't you want to become a doctor?" His father asked.  
"He's afraid dad. He can't stand the sight of blood. He just didn't want to tell you."  
Joe was scared stiff. His worst nightmare had come true. The encounter with his father.  
"My own son can't do the one thing I asked him to do. I guess your not as reliable as I thought you were." His father's voice strained disappiontment and anger.  
"At least you still have me father. I can handle whatever you throw at me. That's more than I can say for Joe." An evil sneer came across his face.  
"I'm not reliable am I. I let my brother and my father down." Joe began looking at the floor.  
Gomamon ran to his side. "Joe you are reliable. Your always there when the others need you aren't you.?"  
Joe looked up. "Yah, but not when it really counts. Not when it is most important."  
*********************************************************************************  
Izzy and Tentomon were in the heat of a battle with all of the digimon fighting a digimon that Izzy had never seen. Tai turned to him and asked, "What is that digimon Izzy? Check your digimon analyzer."  
But when Izzy reached for his computer but it wasn't strapped to his back anymore. It's was gone. "I don't know, Tai, it's missing!"  
"That's just great. Without your help we'll lose for sure."  
I can't help them without my computer. I'll just get in the way.  
"Hey Izzy what's the problem. Get out of the way so the real people can do the fighting!" Matt yelled.  
"Come on, Tentomon. Let's go. We'll just get in the way." He turned and started to leave.  
"Hey wait a digiminuit. Your not going to give in that easily are you? So what you don't have your computer. That doesn't mean your not smart. You can help out in a lot of different ways." Tentomon said.  
"No your wrong. I can't help anyone without my computer."  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Mimi thought where she was before was bad but she couldn't have imagined anything like this. She and Palmon had awakened in a wide open area with the rest of the children, it was raining, the ground was muddy, and they were walking uphill. Could things get any worse, probably. They were attacked by an evil digimon made completly by water.   
"That's Aquamon. It says here his attack is Hyperblast. Similar to Shellmon blast of water but a lot more lethal." Izzy read off of his computer.  
"My hair is ruined." Mimi complained not even thinking about the other kids. "It will take weaks to get it shining again."  
"Digimon attack!" Yelled Tai. All the digimon digivolved and attacked. All except Palmon.  
"Mimi should I digivolve?" Palmon asked her digiparner.  
"My clothes will never be really clean again." Mimi said.  
"Mimi what about the others. Think about them." Palmon insisted.  
"Who cares. My shoes and socks won't ever dry." MImi just sat there complaining while her friends were being attacked.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
T.K. and Patamon seemed to have been separated from everyone. "Hello! Is anyone there? Matt! Kari! Tai! Sora!" He soon gave up and sat down. "Oh no, Patamon, what am I going to do without all the rest."  
"We'll be ok, T.K. We'll find them. Don't lose hope." Encouraged Patamon.  
"There is no hope. I can't do anything without the others."  
"We can do anyhting if we stick together."  
"No, Patamon, we can't." T.K. started to cry. "I want Matt, or mommy, or daddy. I don't   
want to be alone. Wah wah wah.!"Patamon was at a loss of words.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Kari and Gatomon on the other hand were in a world where no light existed at all. It was pitch black. Kari could hear the others but couldn't see them. The only one she could see was Gatomon who was right next to her. "Kari! Where are you! I can't see you." Yelled Tai from the darkness.  
" Tai! I'm right here! Help me." Kari Yelled back. She could hear the other kids calling out for each other as well.  
"T.K.!" That was Matt's vioce.  
"Matt! I need you!" T.K. callled back.  
"I can't stand the dark," called out Joe.  
"Mimi!" Sora called.  
"Sora, I can't see you. Where are you?" Mimi called back.  
" We'l never be able to find each other in the dark. We'll be lost forever." Kari said.  
"Don't sing that tune, Kari," Gatomon replied, " We'll fing a way. We always do."  
"But this is different. We're separated if we're attacked we can be taken down individually.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"Ah, my plan is working perfectly. Those kids will never come out of my dark realm and my dreams will make their crest useless. One by one they will wink out of existance. Their digimon can't digivolve without them. So it will be the end of the digidestined."  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"Tai you can't give up now. Your a great leader." Agumon said to Tai. Tai was watching his friend's digimon fighting all the enemy digimon that were attacking but was unable to have Agumon attack because of his fear. All the other children had turned to him for guidence and he was unable to give them an answer. Now they were fighting a battle he was sure that he was going to lose.  
"Oh, Agumon why can't I lead? They need me and I don't know what to do" Tai stood frozen with fear.  
Agumon grabbed Tai's hand and pulled him down until Tai was forced down on one knee and was looking straight into Agumon's eyes. "Tai, you won't be a leader until you start thinking like one. The leader inside you is asleep, waiting to be awakened. Now you face your proble, stop acting like a little kid and get up."  
Tai let the words sink in. I am a leader. In everything I did at home. Now my friends need me.  
Tai looked deep into his companions eyes. In them he saw determination and complete trust. Tai seemed to snap out of a kind of trance and look around. "Let's do this!" He stood up and looked at the danger before him in a new light. "Agumon digivolve!!"  
"You got it! AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO GREYMON!  
Fist we need how to take them down one by one. "Greymon! Go after Devimon! He's controlling Leomon. If you take him out I'll drive out the black gear!"  
"Right Tai!" His pal replied.  
When Greymon went and fire a Nova Blast at Devimon, Devimon seem to disappear as if in a dream. " Tai! They're not real. We've been tricked."  
"Then let's end this. Hey! Leomon over here you overgrown pussycat!"  
Leomon started towards Tai and When he was a few feet away Tai brought out his secret weapon: his digivice. The digivice's power drove out the black gear. Then Leomon disappeared as Devimon had.   
"Matt! You and Sora focus your attack on Kokatrimon with Kari's help! Izzy! You and and Mimi attack Tyrannomon with T.K. behind you! Joe use Ikkakumon with the help of greymon to attack Etemon."  
Everyone did as they were told. Greymon attacked but was held down by Etemon.  
"Greymon! Digivolve!" Tai's crest began to glow.  
GREYMON DIGIVOLVE TO METALGREYMON!  
Kokatrimon was taken out by a well aimed meteor wing by Birdramon. Tyrannomon felt the sting of Kabuterimon's electro shocker and Etemon had a close encounter with Metal Greymon's Gigablaster. After being hit they all disappeared.   
Metal Greymon dedigivolved back into Agumon and ran up to Tai. "Tai you did it! I knew you could! You just have to have courage."  
Tai was looking around. No one was around. Matt, Sora, Mimi, they all disappeared. " Agumon if this isn't real then where are we and how do we get out?"  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Matt looked around at all his friends. They were all fighting but because of his lack of frienship to them Gabumon was unable to digivolve. All of his friends had been knocked down, including his little brother. Matt wanted to go see if he was alright but something held him back. "I can't help them. If I interfere then it will be my fault if something goes wrong." Matt just sat down and pulled his knees up to his chest.  
Gabumon ran to his side. "Don't you see, Matt, if you don't do anything you will be less of a friend then by doing it wrong. Their you friends. You have to help them."  
"They'll be a lot better off, if I just stay out of it they can do alright without me." Matt watched the battle but was still not seeing what he could do. Still afraid to make a move.  
"Matt, if you don't help then you'll never hear Tai's voice, or Sora's laughter, or see Kari's joy in being with her brother. They will all be gone unless you come to the realization that because they are your friends and because of that you are obligated to help."  
Matt started seeing Tai on the cliff overlooking File Island and how he almost fell off and how Matt and the others had laughed. He thought about Sora, always being the responsible one and keeping everyone else positive. He thought about his brother. Having the pain of the family slitting apart and now getting hurt because of Matt's own selfishness. " I won't let all the experience in the past be for nothing. I'm going to fight so we have more fun things to look forward to." Matt got up with new determination in his eyes. "I get it now, Gabumon. My parents might have split up because they don't want to live together but that doesn't mean they don't love us. Just like I still love T.K. It also doesn't mean it was my fault because my mother never acted like that before. Something's wrong here. This can't be real this is all in the past." Matt turned his fist into a ball. "You can't digivolve right. That means this isn't real and I can end this once and for all."  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"Sora your mom loves you and don't let this prony tell you any different." Biyomon said.  
"But she's right. I don't do what she says sometimes." Sora was staring at the ground.  
"Listen Sora. Your mom loves you and you know it. Think of your mother, your real mother she wouldn't act like this would she."  
Sora thought about all the times her and her mother had good times together. When they had gone shopping at the local Nerima Department Store. When they had gone to see movied at the theatres.   
My mother does love me. I don't know who this is or what she is trying to do but I'm not going to believe a word of it. My mom is back on earth and she is going to wait for me until I return. I won't let her down. I love her too much.  
"Your right Biyomon. I can't beleive what she says. My real mother loves me and I love her. Come on let's find a way out of this imaginary place."  
"I'm right behind you." Her partner said.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Joe always knew he would have to face his father one day but why so soon.  
"Listen to me, Joe" Gomamon said at his side, "You don't have to be a doctor. You can be whatever you want. Your smart and maybe one day you'll know what you really want to be ,but right now the only thing your sure of is that you don't want to be a doctor. So tell your father the truth."  
Joe looked down at his shoes trying to gather up the courage to do what his friend had suggested. He knew that he had to tell his father some day, why not now.  
Ok Joe you can do this. Your reliable but you have to rely on youself before you're anygood to anybody.  
"Dad, I don't want to be a doctor. Maybe that's what Jim wants, but not me. I'm sorry I let you down but that doesn't mean you can't rely on me for other things. Someday I'll know what I want to do, but not now." Joe finished and took a deep breath ready for his father to respond.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Izzy started to walk away because he believed he couldn't help anyone without his computer.  
"Izzy, did you always have your computer?" Tentomon asked.  
Izzy thought." No when I was little I remember just reading books and not knowing what a computer was for. That is until I saw my dad's computer."  
"You see, Izzy, your smart without that computer. Remember the first time I digivolved? At the factory?You didn't need your computer to tell me to attack Andromon's right leg to cut off his power supply. You put what you learned in the Battery room and applied it with remarkable results."  
"Your right I did." Izzy said. " But what good does that do me here?"  
"Look at this monster and anaylize it by what you already know."  
Izyy turned and looked at the creature. It was a fiery monster which meant his weakness was water.  
Where can we get enough water to take care of him?  
Izzy looked around and found what he was looking for. A lake was nearby. "Sora! Tell Birdramon to take our friend here and dump him into the lake over ther." He said as he pointed.  
"Right. Birdramon!" Birdramon heard the call and complied. She heaved the monster into the air with her talons and dropped him into the water. He disappeared in a haze of steam.  
"You see Izzy you don't need your computer. Your knowledge is in your head." Said Tentomon.  
"Prodigious! Now let's get out of here."  
********************************************************************************  
  
Mimi was still complaining about her clothes when her friends were being attacked.   
"Mimi! You have to stop thinking about your clothes and help your friends. Have you completely forgotten about the crest of sincerity. If you keep thinking like youe are your crest will be useless." Palmon said.  
Mimi looked up at her friend. "But what can I do? Dressed like this I, all I can do is scare the creature away with my bad looks."  
"There you go again. Think about them, your friends." Palmon insisted.  
Mimi looked at her friend's eyes. Remembering how she had locked Palmon and the rest of her friends in the dungeon at the Gekomon's castle.   
They deserve better treatment than what I giving them. I can't let them down.  
"Palmon, Digivolve." Mimi said with determination in her voice.  
"That's my girl. PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO TOGEMON!" Togemon appeared and approached Aguamon. "So you want to play, huh? Needle Spray!" Togemon's needles didn't do much at first but they soon scattered Aquamon's body into little droplets.  
"Birdamon!" Mimi yelled. "Attack now!"  
"Meteor Wing." The fire made each droplet of Aquamon's body evaporate.   
Togemon returned to Palmon and ran up to Mimi. " See you did it all you had to do was stop thinking about yourself."  
"Right, now let's go find some cover from this rain."  
********************************************************************************  
  
"There's no one here, Patamon." T.K. said.  
"We have each other. We'll be OK." Patamon replied.  
"But how are we going to find the others?" T.K. asked.  
"Use your digivice, remember?" Patamon suggested.  
"Oh, yah." T.K. looked down and pulled his digivice free of his backpack. He saw seven lights on it. "There they are!"  
"You see T.K. We'll be back together before you know it. Just like that time with Demidevimon, when we were all separated. We found each other again didn't we?"  
"Your right, we did."  
"So don't lose hope."  
"OK, let's go find the others."  
********************************************************************************  
  
Kari and Gatomon were still in the world of darkness. Kari could still hear the voices but was unable to find them.  
"Gatomon where are we and why is it so dark?" Kari asked.  
"I don't know Kari but you can fix it and find you brother and your friends." Gatomon said.  
"How? Find the light switch and turn the light on?"  
"No. The light within you. The way you shine with your joy and outgoing spirit. That alone will get us out of this. Try it. I have faith in you."   
Kari closed her eyes and thought about her brother. When she had first found out she was the eighth child Tai had been there when he thought she was in danger. He had been there when Gatomon was captured and he put himself at risk to save her from Myotismon. When their parents had been kidnapped, Tai had gone in to save them. If she gave up now all of that would be for nothing. As these thoughts crossed her mind she felt her body warm and opened her eyes.   
"Kari! Your doing it! Your inside light is coming out." Gatomon exclaimed.  
Kari continued to think about her friends and her brother and her body glowed so much the darkness was driven out and her freinds became visable.  
"Come on Gatomon. Let's get out of her."  
*******************************************************************************  
  
"Sir, they're overcoming your illusions. They will be free soon." Shadowmon said.  
"No! These children are strong. Go Shadowmon. As soon as they come out ypu deal with them." Imagamon ordered.  
"As you say, my Lord." Shadowmon turned and exited the compound.  
"The game is not over yet. One more hand must be played." Imagamon.  
*******************************************************************************  
"I'm not afriad!"Exclaimed Tai.  
"To help my friends!" Said Matt.  
"Whom I love!" Sora said.  
"They need me!" Yelled Joe.  
"There must be a way." Said Izzy.  
"I'm a part of a team." Mimi Said.  
"Where I'm never alone." T.K. Said.  
"And light will always conquer the darkness." Kari Said.  
One by one the crest of each child began to glow.  
Courage  
Friendship  
Love  
Reliability  
Knowledge  
Sincerity  
Hope  
Light  
With the power of the crest each illusion disappeared and the children and digimon began to awaken back in the forest.   
Tai opened his eyes and looked around. "What's going on? Where am I?"  
Then he saw Kari not moving. "Kari!" He got up and crawled over to where Kari lay. He cradled her head in his lap. "Kari, wake up."   
Kari began to move and open her eyes. "Tai?"   
"Your OK." Tai pulled her into a hug.  
"What was that?" Matt asked walking over to make sure T.K. was OK.  
"We were in a imaginary world where we had to face our own fears." Concluded Izzy.  
"You mean none of it was real?" T.K. asked.  
"So why did we have to face it?" Joe asked.  
"So we could learn to believe in ourselves, our abilities and our friends." Replied Sora.  
"I know I learned something." Said Mimi.  
"I think we all did." Said Tai, "Now let's get out of here."  
Everyone was all for that and started to exit the oasis. They were back in the desert but no one seemed to find anything to complain about. That is until they ran into Shadowmon.  
"You may have made it past my master's illusions, but you won't make it out of this desert." Shadowmon began to attack the children, "Ice Wave!"  
"Oh no! I f that wave touches us we'll freeze!" Exclaimed Izzy without even looking at his digimon analyzer.  
"Everyone Digivolve!" Yelled Tai.  
AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO GREYMON  
BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO BIRDRAMON  
GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO GARURUMON  
TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO KABUTERIMON  
GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TO IKKAKUMON  
PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO TOGEMON  
PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANGEMON  
GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANGEWOMON  
  
"NOVA BLAST"  
"HOWLING BLASTER"  
"METEOR WING"  
The attacks did little to stop the wave. it continud on till it hit the three digimon and the effect was solid. It froze them and they fell to the ground.  
"Greymon!" Yelled Tai. He ran to his friend and touched his skin. It was ice cold. "Greymon are you Ok?"  
"I'm so cold Tai." He said. Garurumon and Birdramon were ina similar state.  
"Garurumon." Matt cried.  
"I can't move, Matt." Garurumon said.  
"ELECTRO SHOCKER"  
"NEEDLE SPRAY!"  
"Those were about as effective as the other attacks." Izzy said.  
"What are we going to do." Mimi said.  
"Running would be a good idea." Said Joe.  
"Dark Ray!' Called out Shadowmon. A ray of black and red energy shot out of his hand. It was aimed directly at Matt and Tai. The blast took both out and they were unconcious.  
"Tai!!" Cried Kari.  
"Matt!!" Creid T.K.  
They both ran to their brothers sides. The angels attacked to protect the children.  
"HAND OF FATE"  
"CELESTIAL ARROW"  
The hit took shadow man right in the chest and threw him for a spin.  
Kari attempted to bring Tai awake but he just laid there in her lap. Then she felt her crest start to glow. She knew what she had to do. " T.K., Give me your hand." She began to shine with light as T.K. approached her.  
"What Kari?" He asked. She took his hand and he was enveloped by the light and then he began to understand. He stood up and help Kari to her feet. They left their brothers where they were and walked towards shadowmon.   
"Angewomon!" Called Kari.  
"Angemon! Use your staff," Called T.K.  
"And touch Angewomon's bow!" Added Kari.  
"And fire together!" They yelled in unison.  
Angemon and Angewomon followed the order and fired with their weapons touching. A ray of white and yellow light shot out and hit Shadowmon. He let out one last cry and disintegrated.  
With the danger gone Kari and T.K. collapsed. Angemon and Angewomon ran to their sides while the rest of the children ran to see if Matt and Tai were OK.  
"What happened?" T.K. said as he woke up.  
"Kari are you ok?" Asked Sora.  
"Huh? Tai!" Kari called out.  
"Huh? Kari?" Tai said.  
"Matt!" creid T.K.  
"I'm ok T.K." Matt replied weakly," What happened?"  
"Yah the last thing I remember is Shadowmon attacking" Said Tai.  
"We'll fill you in later. Let's find somewhere to rest." Suggested Sora.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"Well, could it be that I might have underestimated those two boys they call Matt and Tai. With them on my side I could easily destroy the rest of the digidestined." Imaginamon reached for his crystal ball and placed one hand on it.  
Cystal ball  
Place a spell on Matt and Tai  
To me they must come  
When the moon reaches the sky  
The children had found a large boulder to lay next to and they had all fallen asleep. The moon was rising and soon reached the top of the sky. Tai opened his eyes, as did Matt. They looked at each other and got up. They walked out of the campsite and towards Imaginamon's castle. None of the kids knew what was happening but as Matt and Tai walked Imaginamon was watching and smiling.  
  
Will the children find out what happened to Matt and Tai before they become Imaginamon's puppets?  
  
Read the sequel Digimon 2: Friends Turn Foe. Also by yours truely Digidynasty! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Digimon:  
Freinds Turns Foe  
  
Sora was the first to awaken. She looked around and noticed Tai and Matt were missing. "Everyone! Wake up! Somethings wrong!"  
Everyone woke up in alarm expecting another digimon attack. When they saw that nothing was wrong they were bewildered. "Sora, what's wrong?" Asked T.K.  
She got up and looked around frantically. "Tai. Matt. They're not here. They're missing."   
"That doesn't mean anything." Joe replied,rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Maybe they went to go look for food or wash up."  
Izzy took out his laptop and began typing. "They're not anywhere within a few miles. If they're gone, it's way out." He looked up worried.  
"Why would Matt leave without me?" Gabumon asked.  
"Yah and Tai would've taken me with him." Agumon added.  
Sora was worried too. To be separated wasn't good. Especially in the Digiworld. "I think it's in agreement that we have to find them and soon." Everyone nodded.  
"I'll help." Offered T.K.  
"Me, too." Kari added. "I want to find Tai."  
"More walking? Great. Can't wait."  
"If it's for our frinds, I'm in!" Joe said.  
"Can't go without me!" Said Izzy.  
"Mimi?" Sora asked looking at the girl in all her pink managerie.  
Mimi looked around to find all eyes on her. "I'm not looking forward to it, but I'm stayiong her by myself. Besides," She smiled, "I owe those two a good kick in the rear for having me woken up this early."  
"Alright then. Let's get started." While everyone was getting ready to move out she walked over to Izzy. "Izzy, can you widen the range on your computer to find their digivice signals?"   
"Affirmative." He began typing again. " They're off in that direction. But it's a ways out."  
"Allright," She nodded to Izzy and turned to the others. "Let's go!"  
The digidestined set out to find their friends.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Imaginamon looked on with amazement. How can those two small pipsqeeks contain so much power? They are a danger to me. But it seems that with the capture of their brothers I may have a way to neutrilize the problem. He allowed himself a small smile. Not only do those two have the two strongest digimon, but they are the key to taking the power from those two called T.K. and Kari. "Maybe I should check up on our guests." Imaginamon stood up and started towards the dungeon where Matt and Tai were being held captive.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Tai slowly opened his eyes and saw the same thing he did when they were closed. Darkness. It was pitch black wherever he was. He tried to move and get his bearings but found he couldn't move at all. He was chained to a wall and had a throbbing headache.. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep at the campsite that he and the other kids had chosen. Now he found himself in somesort of dungeon. He wondered if he was alone. "Hello?" He whispered. "Is anyone there?"   
Next to him he heard someone moan. "Unh, where am I?" The voice sounded familiar.  
"Matt, is that you?" Tai asked.  
"Tai? Where are you? I can't see a thing." Matt tried to move and found he couldn't move either. "Hey, what's going on? Why can't I move?" He was now fully awake and very alarmed.  
"We seemed to be chained to a wall. I haven't heard anyone else so I think it's safe to assume that we are alone or if the others were caught too they must be held somewhere else." Tai tested the chains and found that they were pretty strong. "I can't get loose. Can you?"  
Matt tried to break free as well. "No, they're too strong." Matt thought for a moment. "Who do ya think is behind this?"  
Tai turned towards where Matt's voice was coming from over to his left. "I don't know. But I have a feeling that it's whoever sent Shadowmon after us and sent us through those delusions we faced.... I hope the others weren't captured." Tai added, thinking of Kari.  
"Don't worry, We'll find them." Matt replied. He glanced down at his waist. "Where's mt digivice? And crest?"   
Tai looked to find his missing as well. "I don't know. But.." He stopped. he thought he heard something.  
Someone had entered the room they were locked in and turned on the lights. Both boys let out gasps and cringed as the light burned their eyes. All Tai could see was a figure approach on the other side of the iron bars that held them prisoner. When his eyes adjusted to the light what he saw frightened him.   
"I think I saw this guy in one of my nightmares." Matt said.  
"You should be more carful what you dream of Matt." Tai replied.  
The digimon was at least six feet tall and spoke in a low, deep voice. "Ah, you have awakened, my servents." He opened the gate and walked closer. "I am Imaginamon. So your the digidestined Matt and Tai?" He said examining the two. "Not much to look at but that will soon change. You have powers which can be of use to me, yes."  
"We'll never serve you!" Tai said in defience. "What have you done with our digivices and crests."  
"Yah, now what have you done with our friends!" Matt demanded. He yanked at the chains wishing they would break so he could beat the answer out of their captor.  
Imaginamon just smiled, "I have done somework on your crests and digivicesto..improve them. And concerning you frinds. I haven't done anything. Your going to do the work for me." He raised his hand towards the boys and the energy being built was visible.  
"What!" Tai explaimed.  
"NO!" Matt yelled.  
But it was too late. The dark energy exploded out of Imaginamon hand and shot at the two boys. They were instantly filled with darkness. Matt and Tai screamed out in agony as more energy invaded their vains. All the while Imaginamon was laughing. His hand slowly fell to his side and the screaming stopped.  
The two boys were limp, their heads rested on their chests and only the chains from the wall kept them from falling to the floor. Only small gasps of air could be heard from Matt and Tai.  
"How do you feel now?" Imaginamon asked.  
Matt's head came up. His eyes glowed red and he laughed a miniacle laugh. "I feel alive!"  
His laughter was joined by Tai's who glanced up. His eyes glowed red too and he said,"I feel reborn!"  
The two boys glanced at each other and evil smiles crept upon their faces. They turned towards Imaginamon,"What do you wish of us master?" They said in unison.  
He walked toward them and unlocked their chains one by one. Neither boys noticed the tears in their flash from the chains being too tight. They simply smiled and awaited an answer.  
"I want you to bring the rest of the digidestined to me so that they may see the light as you have and serve me." He stepped back. "I especially want your younger siblings T.K. and Kari. Their power would be of great use to us" He pulled out his hands and gave the boys back their digivices and crests, but now both were black.  
Both boys took the objects and nodded, "It will be done, my lord."Matt said.  
"We shall bring all the digidestined to you as an offering." Tai bowed.  
"Good! Now go!"   
The red glow in Matt and Tai's eye dissappeared and they regained their normal color.  
Then they set out to fofill their masters wishes.  
**********************************************************************************  
The digidestined had been walking in the direction Izzy had indicated for half a day now. When all of a sudden Kari and T.K. stopped.  
"What's wrong?" Sora asked.  
"I don't have a good feeling about this." Kari said looking out into space.  
Sora turned to her. "What do you mean?" Over the time she'd known Kari she'd learn to listen to what she had to say.  
"I don't know. I have a feeling of coming danger. Matt and Tai..." She hesitated.  
"They what." Sora insisted.  
"They're not themselves." T.K. finished.  
"Who are they?" Joe asked.  
"They're not different people." T.K.said. "Just.."  
"It's like they don't have control over themselves anymore" Kari finished.  
"If you two keep on completing each others sentences I'm going to start lose track of whose who." MImi said grabbing her head in confusion.  
"If they can't control themselves...Who is?" Sora asked. A little afraid of what the answer would be.  
T.K. and Kari looked at each other then back at Sora. "We don't know." They said in unison.  
*********************************************************************************  
  
After walking most of the day, the six children finally came to a mountain. Sora looked at the mountain and something about it made her shudder. She was suddenly very cold and had to wrap her arms around herself. "Izzy? Is that where they went?" She asked but didn't turn to the boy. Her gaze never left the mountain.  
Izzy opened his computer and checked. He was surprised by what he saw. "Everyone come take a look at this."  
Everyone huddled around the computer and looked at the screen.  
"What are we supposed to be seeing?" Mimi asked.  
"Yah," Joe said. "I don't see anything."  
"Izzy, what's going on?" Biyomon asked.  
"Well, nothing. That's the problem. I'm not getting a signal anymore. I'm not getting anything," He kept typing, trying to get the signal to show itself.  
"Could it be some sort of interference?" Sora asked.   
Izzt thought for a moment. "Nothing has ever interferred before but it is plausible"  
Kari stopped looking at the screen and looked at the mountain. She glanced at the base of the mountain and gasped.  
T.K. heard her and followed her gaze. "It's them. They're coming."   
The others, at hearing this, turned their gaze to the mountain.   
Sora spotted them, "It is them."  
"They're coming." Joe said.  
Mimi was glad to see them and started running towards them. "Matt!" She yelled. "Tai!"  
Sora didn't like it. "Mimi! Wait up!" She started running after her. The others ran after Sora until they were a few feet away from the two boys.  
Mimi laughed in joy at seeing them. "Hey, you guys. Where'd you go?" She asked.  
"We went on a mission." Tai said nonchalantly. He didn't show any joy at seeing the rest after being gone.  
"A mission?" Sora asked. "By who?" Something wasn't right.  
"Gennai came to us last night and told us that there was something at the top of this mountain that we should see." Matt replied.  
"Gennai?!" everyone exclaimed.  
"Why would Gennai come to you and not to us?" Izzy asked.  
"Well, we don't know why he asked us but we went and now...." Tai said.  
"We need you to go see it." Matt finished.  
"What's up there?" Joe asked.  
"Yah. I'm not looking forward to hiking." Mimi said.  
"Don't worry. It's not that bad." Matt said.  
"And you really need to see it." Tai added.  
Kari didn't buy it. Something felt wrong. "What's up there that's so important." She persisted.  
T.k. was with her. "What are you so insistant that we see it?"  
"We want you to see the truth." Matt said with a smile. "Squirt."  
"Up there is a mansion. Where we can stay and rest." Tai added.  
"A mansion?' Mimi said. You could tell that she was convinced.  
"Maybe we can wash up." Joe suggested.  
"So let's stop talking." Matt said.  
"And start walking." Tai said. He then turned around and began walking back towards the mountain.  
Mimi and Joe followed right away. Izzy closed his computer and followed next. The digimon followed next. Sora bent down to Kari and T.K. "What do you think?"  
Kari shook her head. "I don't buy it."  
"Something's wrong." T.K. said.  
"Well, we can't leave the others. But keep you eyes open and tell me if you see anything or feel anything suspicious." Both children nodded and folloewed Sora and raqn to catch up with the rest.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Imaginamon watched all this with great amusement. Those little brats have no idea that their friends are working for me. Those two young ones might be a problem though. They know something. I must have them over to my side before they find out their true power.  
*********************************************************************************  
  
It was now dark and it was getting cold fast. Mimi made it a point to tell everyone this more than once. "I'm cold and it's dark, and I'm getting tired."   
"Don't worry, there's a cave just up ahead. We can rest there tonight." Matt said.  
"A cave?" Sora questioned. "How do you know it's there?"  
"We saw it on our way up." Tai replied.  
The children followed Tai and Matt until they came to the cave they had spoke about. The digimon had found food and the children had eaten and gone to bed. That night while everyone slept, Tai and Matt exited the cave to speak to their master. Little did they know that they were being followed by two young spie. T.K. and Kari had woken up and saw Tai and Matt leave. They now hid in the bushes as Imaginamon silently approached and began talking to the two boys.   
"Tomorrow you will bring them to the mansion. It is then when I will capture them and turn them to my side. You must make sure your siblings do not interfere." Imaginamon said.  
"Yes, my Lord." Tai responded.   
"We will even hold them for you personally. To prove our loyalty." Matt added. Both boys bowed and when their heads came up, Kari saw the red glow in their eyes. She gasped.  
"What was that?" Imaginamon asked.  
Tai and Matt started to walk back to where T.K. and Kari were hiding. T.K. covered Kari's mouth with one hand and held the other to his mouth indicating her not to make a sound.  
Tai reached his hand into the bushes....  
"Never mind them!" Imaginamon said. "Get back to the cave before the children find out that you were missing. The boys turned on their heels and started back towards the cave.  
When Imaginamon was gone T.K. reemoved hios hand from Kari's mouth. "We have to beat them there and make sure they don't know we were gone." Kari nodded in agreement and they set back towards the cave.  
They beat Tai and Matt and quickly pretended to fall back asleep. When the two returned Kari opened one eye and saw their eyes were back to normal. I have to tell Sora. Kari thought  
********************************************************************************  
  
In the morning the kids ate breakfast and started up the hill. Kari had tried to pull Sora away and tell her what happened last night but Tai always managed to intervene. She now pulled Sora away in one last attempt to warn her.  
"Sora, something happened last night. I saw..."  
"We here!" Matt exclaimed.  
The came upon the mansion and everyone stood in awe. Everyone, that is, except Tai and Matt.  
"Let's go inside and have a look around." Tai suggested.  
Nobody moved. "Come you guys." Tai insisted.  
"What if there are evil digimon in there." Joe said.  
"Yah, we could be walking into a trap." Mimi said.  
Matt walked up and through one arm around Mimi and the other around Joe. "Hey don't worry!" When he said that, T.K. could see black energy transfere from his brother, over to both Joe and Mimi. Their eyes became ever-so-slightly clouded and both smiled.  
"Yah!" They shouted in unison and ran towards the mansion and in through the door. Their digimon followed them.  
"Wait! Stop!" Sora yelled.  
"What if it's a trick! Remember Devimon's mansion!" Izzy yelled.  
Tai walked up and wrapped his arms around Sora and Izzy in the same fashion as Matt had and were instantly convinced of the mansion's stability.  
"Let's go." They yelled and ran into the house. Biyomon and Tentomon flew after them.  
Kari gasped and bagan to back off. She clenched her crest and held it close to her heart. T.K. began to back up as well.   
Tai and Matt began to laugh and turned towards the two last children. "Well, let's go" Tai said as he outstreatched his hand towards Kari.   
"Yah don't want to keep them waiting." Matt said as he reached for T.K.  
Patamon and Gatomon knew they had to protect the children but they couldn't attack their friends either. Before they could decide what to do. Tai and Matt pulled out their crests and a black beam hit the two digimon. They cried out and fell to the floor. All color to their skin was gone.  
"Patamon!"  
"Gatomon!"  
"So much for them." Tai said.  
"Now for you two.": Matt said.  
The two boys closed in on their siblings.  
Screams were then heard from the mansion and the house disappeared. It was replaced by a huge cage that trapped the digidestined. They seemed to come out of their daze and were surprised to find out where they were.  
"Huh?" Sora said. She then spotted the two children about to be caught by their own brothers. "T.K.! Kari! Run!"  
T.K. jumped behind Kari and pushed her towards her brother. She slipped right through his legs and landed behind him. T.K. then dove under Matt's legs and came out on the other side. He grabbed Kari by the hand and they started running towards the cage that held their friends prisoner. Before they could get there though Imaginamon appeared in front of them.  
"I don't think so." He said. "Matt! Tai! Get them." He comanded.  
From behind them Tai and Matt grabbed T.K. and Kari. T.K. tried to get free but his brother held him tight. Kari tried to get loose but Tai held her arms at her sides.  
"Now that you are here, I will fill you with dark energy and you will join your brothers in serving me!" Said Imaginamon.  
He advanced towards them and T.K. saw his chance. He glanced over at Kari and nodded. Kari got the message and nodded back. T.K. opened his mouth and bit down on Matt's arm as hard as he could. Matt yelped in pain and let go. Kari took this opportunity and stomped her foot down on Tai foot. He yelled out in pain and released Kari from his grip. She fell, but T.K. helped her up. He grabbed her hand and they started running towards the cage.   
"Stop them!" Imaginamon yelled.  
Matt and Tai started running after them but T.K. and Kari reached the cage before they were caught. Then with Kari's crest of light glowing she held out her hands and a light wall formed in front of her. Matt and Tai stopped and cringed at the light as if it were fire and could harm them. T.K. then took out the weapon he retrieved from his brother.  
Sora was at the gate and gasped at she saw T.K. pull out a knife. "T.K. where...?" She began   
"My brother always had it on him in case he got into trouble. Now stand back." T.K. said. Sora did as she was told and moved away from the gate. T.K. raised the knife over his head and his crest started to glow. Then from the power of the crest, the knife began to glow yellow. When T.K. swung the knife down and it hit the lock, the lock was split in two and the gate was open.   
The the digimon began to digivolved.  
BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO BIRDRAMON  
TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO KABUTERIMON  
PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO TOGEMON  
GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TO IKKAKUMON  
"Meteor Wing"  
"Electro Shocker"  
"Needle Spray"  
"Harpoon Torpedo"  
The digimon's attacks did little against Imaginamon. He simple dodged them and unleash his own.  
"Evil ray!" A ray of crimson lshed out in every direction. The digimon were thrown down as well as the digidestined. The blast cause the digimon to devolve.  
"Boy, that one hurt." Sora said trying to get up.  
"Yah," Joe said. "Like getting hit with a speeding train." Also unable to regain his footing.  
T.K. and Kari were blown back and hit a wall of rock behind them. T.k. crawled over to Kari to see if she was all right but never made it. Imaginamon came and scooped up the two children. "This works out better then I had hoped. Matt! Tai! You two will turn these two over to our side. Just use your crests and it will magnify your dark energy and destroy your siblings goodness and turn them evil."  
T.K. struggled but could barely breath let alone escape. He looked at his brother and wished there was someway to undo what had been done.   
I will never give up hope though. I know my brother is in there somewhere and if I have to I will fight till the day I get to see my brother returned to normal. As T.K. thought this his crest began to glow.  
Kari thought this was the end she would not die, but she may as well had. Her own brother was about to destroy her and there was nothing she could do to stop it.  
No! Don't think that. She thought to her self. My brother has always been a fighter and I know he and I together will overcome this obsticle and defeat this evil. Kari'd crest also began to glow.  
The crest of Hope and Light glowed brighter until it shot a ray of light at Imaginamon and he released them.  
"Kari! T.K! Get out of there." Sora said. She and the others were racing over to try and protect the youngest in their group.  
"No!" T.K. yelled. "Stop!" Sora and the others stopped running and looked at the two in confusion.  
"Let them do it!" Kari said. Her gaze then fell to her older brother who had his crest out ready and aimed at her heart.  
"So," Tai said. "You have excepted the truth."  
"No." Kari replied. "But I will not fight my own brother. We've been through too much together"  
"We have too, Matt" T.K. added. "When Mom and Dad broke up, you were always there to protect me and shield me." That made Matt freeze in his tracks.  
"And didn't you always stick up for me when the kids at school picked on me?" Kari said to Tai. "You can't give in to this spell! You have to fight it!"  
"You have to be strong." T.K. said.   
Matt seemed to come out for a while. He looked at his brother with a sorry expression on his face, then it turned into a sinister smile.   
"Ok. Then you leave us no choice." T.K. and Kari folded their hands as though to pray and their crest began to glow. Matt and Tai stepped back and then it happened. T.K. and Kari shot forth their hands and a ray of light shot out from their hands. The rays hit Matt and Tai straight on. They screamed in pain and doubled over. Behind them a black shadow could be seen coming out from behind them. But it only got half way out.   
"We need more power." Kari said.   
T.K. and Kari then raised their hands towards the sky and everyone's crest began to glow. Love, Reliability, Knowledge, and Sincerity all glowed and shot rays of light towards T.K. and Kari. They built up the energy above them like a storm and two rays of light hit Matt and Tai. That was the final hit. It was all that was needed, the shadow was fully driven out and the boys fell to their knees.   
The children ran to the boys to help them up. "Are you ok? Are you back to normal?" Sora asked.  
Tai looked up and seemed to wake up from a deep sleep. "Yeah, I'm ok." He replied slowly.  
"I feel like I've been trapped in a small box without an exit." Matt said.  
Tai looked around and found his sister. She and T.K. had collasped from being the center of the energy storm. Neither stirred. "Kari!" Tai yelled.  
"T.K.!" Matt cried.  
Tai fell beside his fallen sister and held her head in his lap.  
She's so small and yet she saved me.  
Kari stirred and her eyes fluttered opened.   
"Your ok!" Tai said.  
"No, I'm not. I took too much in. I won't...." She never completed her sentence. Her eyes closed and she was gone.  
No! This can't be! Tai thought. No!!!! Tai then began to cry.  
Matt bent down his little brother and knew it was the same for him. He felt a tear come to his eye but he didn't care. He let it fall and land on T.K.'s heart.  
It should have been me! Both boys silently cried out.  
Their crests began to glow and Kari and T.K. started to glow white. They lifted from the ground and began to slowly spin. Tai looked up in awe and Matt did the same. When they came down, each landed in their siblings arms. T.K. moaned and opened his eyes. "Matt? Are you back?"   
Matt just cried more amd lightly laughed. "Thanks to you I am Squirt."  
Tai was filled with relief as Kari just opened her eyes and smiled. "I love you, big bro." Was all she had to say.  
"I love you too, Kari." Tai said. He was suddenly filled with rage. "Sora, take Kari." He handed his sister over to Sora. "Now it's my turn to save you." He said to Kari.  
Matt handed T.K. over to Joe. "Don't worry. We're back." He said to T.K.  
"Hey Tai!" He yelled out. "I think it's time to teach this digilooser a lesson!"  
"I'm with you Matt! Nothing two mega digimon can't handle." He turned towards Agumon. "You ready, digi-bud?"   
"Ready and able!" The little dinosaur replied.  
AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO....WARGREYMON!  
"You still with me, Gabumon?" Matt asked.  
"Always and forever." Gabumon replied!  
GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...METALGARURUMON!  
"Oh, I'm really touched. But you be able to defeat me." Imaginamon said. "Evil Ray!"  
"Mega Claw!" WarGreymon shouted.  
"Ice Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon shouted.  
Imaginamon's attack was broken by the two Mega attacks.  
"Now to finish him off! Attack!" Tai shouted.  
"Now!" Mat yelled.  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
"Terra Force!"  
The attacks hit Imaginamon right on. He shouted and dissolved into digi-data. After he was destroyed Gatomon and Patamon returned to normal. Tsunomon and Koromon joined Tai and Matt to help the digidestined leave the mountain and all it's experiences in the past.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
A few days after the incident Tai still felt guilty over what had happened even though Kari had repeatedly told him it wasn't his fault. That it was beyond his control. Matt was having trouble too, but now that the problem was fixed he seemed better to adjust.  
Well, Tai thought, She may be small, but her courage and strength are beyond her years. I think I learned something today. My little sister is growing up, but she still needs me as much as I need her.  
That night when Kari slept Tai looked up at the sky. Don't worry Mom, I'll take care of her. With that he lay next to his sister and fell asleep.  
The End  
  



End file.
